Pregúntenle Al Elenco Shingeki No Kyojin
by Black The Hollow In Nightmares
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo,dejen todas sus preguntas y ellos responderán con mucho gusto.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Pues este es mi primer Fic de _**Shingeki No Kyojin **_,pueden preguntar todo lo que mucho gusto ellos la responderá este tipo de Fics donde preguntan de todo. Jejeje,bueno dejen todas sus preguntas. Y no solo pueden preguntarle a ellos,tambien me pueden preguntar a mi :3

Bueno y sin mas que decir,los veo la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Me tomo mucho trabajo escribir las preguntas y respuestas u.u**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**Advertencia: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece.**

* * *

Vemos como todos estaban aburridos en el suelo, aparece Roxana con un montón de cartas en sus brazos.

El público comienza a aplaudir.

**Roxana:** ¡Hola a todos! Bueno aquí traigo todas las cartas de los Fans.

**Correo de Mikasa.**

**Mikasa: **Es bueno que alguien me pregunte algo.

_**Flower Darkness: Wow! También te gusta Shingeki No Kyojin? Qué bien! Bueno aquí van mis preguntas:**_

_**Para Mikasa:**_

_**¿Te gusta Eren o alguien más?**_

**Mikasa:-**Al oír la pregunta, se ruboriza-Pues a pesar de que sea mi hermano adoptivo, yo lo quiero-Lo abraza-.

**Eren:** Yo también te quiero, Mikasa.

_**Kumiko Levi:**_

_**Hola soy una gran fanática de ustedes y les traigo unas preguntas:**_

_**mikasa: ¿te has intentado violar a eren?**_

**Mikasa:**-Sonrojada y desvía la mirada-No.

_**Saroninas:**_

_**Preguntas para Mikasa:**_

_**1-¿Si eren te ignora te irías con otra persona?**_

**Mikasa: **Si eso pasa, la respuesta es sí.

_**2-¿Quién de las chicas te cae mejor?**_

**Mikasa: **Quien me cae mejor es Sasha.

_**Moon Lights:**_

_**Hola! Soy nueva en esto y también soy fanática de este Anime :3**_

_**Ahora mis preguntas:**_

_**Mikasa: ¿Tan tranquila eres?**_

**Mikasa: **No es que sea tranquila, solo me gusta el silencio.

_**One Minute:**_

_**Adoro este tipo de Fics es muy divertido y mis preguntas, ahorita:**_

_**1-Mikasa:¿Quién te gusta, aparte de Eren?**_

**Mikasa: **No solo a Eren.

_**Pandita Heart:**_

_**Ahora a mis preguntas:**_

_**Mikasa: ¡Soy tu fan!**_

**Mikasa: **Gracias, es bueno saberlo.

* * *

**Correo de Eren:**

**Eren: **Quiero saber lo que me preguntan.

_**Flower Darkness:**_

_**Para Eren:**_

_**La misma pregunta que le hice a Mikasa ¿Te gusta?**_

**Eren: **Pues me parece muy linda-Sonrojado-.

_**Kumiko Levi:  
eren: ¿Qué se siente transformarse en titán?**_

**Eren: **A veces es increíble, pero horrible.

_**Saroninas:**_

_**Preguntas para Eren:**_

_**1-¿Te pondrías celoso si mikasa le pone mas atención a armin o a jean?**_

**Eren: **No, pero si ella le presta demasiada atención a ellos, sí.

_**2-¿Cómo reccionarias si mikasa muere?**_

**Eren: **Angustiado y triste.

**Mikasa:**-Lo abraza-.

_**3-¿Te gusta mikasa o la amas?**_

**Eren**:-Ruborizado-La amo.

**Mikasa**:-Ruborizado-.

_**LuNaLoVeComiCs:**_

_**Eren ¿Quién te gusta?**_

**Eren: **Lo vuelvo a repetir, Mikasa.

_**YOZHN:**_

_**Eren:**__**¿Qué opinas sobre las Fangirls que te emparejan con Jean o quien sea?**_

**Eren: **Horrible O|||O

_**One Minute:**_

_**Eren: ¿Porque no te le declaras a Mikasa?**_

**Eren:** Me avergüenzo.

_**Moon Lights:**_

_**Eren: ¿Te gusta Rivaille?**_

**Eren: **¡¿Q-QUE?! o/o

* * *

**Correo de Sasha:**

**Sasha:**-Comiendo papas fritas-.

_**Flower Darkness:**_

_**Para Sasha: ¿Porque eres tan glotona?**_

**Sasha: **No es que sea glotona, solo me gusta comer-Comienza a comer una papa-.

**YOZHN:**

**Sasha: ¿Quién de ahí te cae bien?**

**Sasha: **Mikasa.

* * *

**Correo de Levi:**

**Levi: **A ver que dicen ahora-Toma las cartas-.

_**Kumiko Levi:**_

_**levi: ¿Qué piensas de que tus fangirls te quieren raptar y posteriormente violar? ._. XD**_

**Levi:**…

_**3-para levi:- ¿ tu amor verdadero son por los productos de limpieza? D:**_

**Esoo es todo sayonaara**

**Levi: **Si u.u

* * *

**Correo de Jean:**

**Jean**:-Observa las cartas**-.**

_**Flower Darkness:**_

_**Para Jean: ¿Es cierto de que sientes celos de Eren por Mikasa?**_

**Jean: **Un poco.

_**Moon Lights:**_

_**Jean: ¿Sigues enamorado de Mikasa?**_

**Jean**:-Bajando la cabeza en derrota-.

* * *

**Correo de Annie:**

**Annie: **Ok,vere lo que me han mandado.

_**One Minute:**_

_**4-Annie: ¿Eres...tierna?**_

**Annie:**¡Sí! :3

_**Pandita Hearts:**_

_**Annie: ¿Te gusta alguien?**_

**Annie:**-Sonrojada-Armin.

_**Isadora-Arlet shingeki n.n**_

_**2- para annie**_

_**-crees que armin es violable?**_

**Annie:** Si pero shhhh!

* * *

**Correo de Erwin:**

**Erwin: **¡Uno solo! ;_;

**Roxana: **Solo esta vez.

_**Kumiko Levi:**_

_**Erwin: ¿Qué piensas de que tu escritorio es mas popular que tu?**_

**Erwin:** Celos.

* * *

_**Correo de Armin:**_

_**Pregunta para armin**_

_**¿Que es lo que pensast la primera vez que viste a mikasa?**_

**Armin: **Pues, pensé que por un momento…no me acuerdo.

**Todos:**-Caen al estilo anime-.

_**YOZHN:**_

_**Armin: ¿Te gusta Annie?**_

**Armin:-**Jugando con sus dedos-.

_**One Minute:**_

_**Armin: ¡Eres muy tierno y lindo! ¡Quiero violarte!**_

**Armin:** Gracias, pero a la vez, miedo.

_**Isadora-Arlet shingeki n.n:**_

_**1- para armin:**_

_**-¿te gusta annie?**_

_**- en el caso que si, ¿quien sería el uke? Ewe**_

**Armine:** Si me gusta y en este caso yo lo seré.

* * *

_**Pregunta en general:**_

_**Moon Lights:**_

_**Chicas: ¿Les gusta el Yaoi?**_

_**Chicos: La misma pregunta que las chicas**_

**Chicas: **¡Hermoso!-Sangrado nasal-.

**Chicos:** ¡Asco!

**Roxana: **¡Bueno es todo por hoy! ¡Sigan dejando reviews!

**Todos: **¡CHAO!

**-Fin de la trasmisión-**

* * *

**¡Bueno espero que les haya gustado! ¡Sigan dejando preguntas! Y que tengan un buen año!**

**¡CHAO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Roxana: **Hola perdón por la tardanza,como sea,ya comencemos.

_**Correo de Eren:**_

**Eren: **¡A ver que me mandan esta vez!-Roxana le da las cartas-.

_**Saroninas:**_

_**Eren: Imaginate que jean bese a mikasa y ella se fuera con el porque tu le gritaste ¿que harias?**_

**Eren:**-Comienza a imaginarse la escena-Pues si ella se fuera con Jean,yo...estaría solo...completamente solo.

_**Call Me Blood's:**_

_**Eren quiero preguntarte algo:**_

_**-¿Cuando llegaras al jodido zotano?**_

**Eren: **Ni idea.

_**-¿Te pusiste a pensar en el parentesco entre tu y Jean, que tal si son hermanos separados al nacer 0.o ?**_

**Ambos:**-Se miran con odio-¡NO SOMOS HERMANOS!

**Roxana:** Ahora que lo pienso...es verdad ustedes tienen un cierto parecido.

_**HimAkin17:**_

_**¿Eren q se siente q un gran prota como tu sea enparejado con levi en casi todos los fic de tu serie?**_

**Eren: **Horrible ¿Que le pasa a esta gente?

_**Sasito:**_

_**Para Eren: Aprecia mas a Mikasa!**_

**Eren: **¡La aprecio mas de lo que ustedes piensan!-La abraza-.

* * *

_**Correo de Mikasa:**_

**Mikasa:**-Sentada en un sillón,mientras lee las cartas-.

_**Saroninas:**_

_**Mikasa: ¿consideras a sasha como tu mejor amiga?**_

**Mikasa: **Claro que si,ella me parece muy simpática.

_**Call Me Blood's:**_

_**Mikasa me gustaria que respondieras esto:**_

_**-¿Como ves a Annie,amiga o enemiga?**_

**Mikasa: **Como una amiga.

_**-¿Le tienes resentimiento al Levi por dejar casi moribundo a Eren en el piso?**_

**Mikasa:**-Mira a Levi con cara de asesina-Si.

**_-¿Cuantas horas...digo dias...quiero decir puntaje le darias a Eren?_**

**Mikasa: **¡100!

**Todos:** ?

_**Kumiko Levi:**_

_**Mikasa: ¿cuando te casas con eren?**_

**Mikasa: **A los 20.

_**Sasito:**_

_**Para la bella Mikasa! :3 : Aparte de Eren, a quien más ves como hombre?**_

_**Mikasa: **_Armin.

* * *

_**Correo de Annie:**_

**Annie:**-Calienta un poco y recibe las cartas-.

**Call Me Blood's:**

_**Annie**_

_**-Me encanta lo frias que eres ¿cual es tu secreto?**_

**Annie: **Solo se lo mas seria que puedas y así lo seras.

**_-La ultima...¿nunca te pusiste a pensar en Eren?...osea Titan he_mbra(tu) Titan Eren(osea Eren) igual a ...¿No se nunca lo hiciste?**

**Annie: **No,que yo sepa.

* * *

_**Correo de Armin:**_

**Armin:**-Recibe las cartas y se pone a leerlas-.

_**Saroninas:**_

_**Armin**_

_**Eres tan kawaii te adoro**_

**Armin:** Gracias :3

_**Kumiko Levi:**_

_**Armin: ¿que piensas sobre que mi amiga piense que serias una buena pareja con eren?**_

**Armin: **Pues dile que esta algo "loca",me pregunto que le pasa a esta gente.

**Eren: **Yo tambien me lo pregunte ._.

* * *

_**Correo de Levi:**_

**Levi:**-Tranquilo,comienza a leer las cartas-.

_**Saroninas:**_

_**¿amas a la loca cuatro ojos?**_

**Levi:** ¿Te refieres a Zoe? Pues ella me parece muy linda.

_**¿que harias si encuentras muchos productos de limpieza?**_

**Levi:** ¡Soy feliz!

**Todos:**...

_**Call Me Blood's:**_

_**Levi:¿te gusto dejar a Eren casi moribundo en el piso de la corte?**_

**Levi: **¡Si!

_**-¿Si fuera por ti dejarias a hanji ser comida por un titan?**_

**Levi:**..¡NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!

_**-¿Cual seria tu primera orden si estuvieras en el lugar de Erwin y el en el tuyo?**_

**Levi:** Pues...haría que el corra 49 vueltas,si se me te en problemas.

**Erwin:** Eso nunca va a pasar.

**Levi: **Algún día...algún día va a pasar.

_**Sasito:**_

_**Para Levi: Oye Levi! xD Que piensas de Mikasa? **_

**Levi: **Me parece muy linda,pero lastima que ahora es de Eren u.u

_**Que opinas de que hayan tantos fans de una posible pareja entre tu y Mikasa? xD**_

**Levi: **Pues eso me haría tan feliz.

_**Kumiko Levi:**_

_**Levi: ¿es sierto que solo sonrries con nuevos productos de limpiesa? **_

**Levi:** Exacto.

_**Para Rivaille:**_

_**-¿Que opinas al respecto de que el internet este replero de Yaoi sobre Eren y tu?**_

**Levi:**-Entra a Internet junto con Eren y después lo lanzan-Sin comentarios...

_**-¿Eres virgen? .-.**_

**Levi:** No.

_**-Dame un aproximado de los años que tiene heichuo.**_

**Levi:** 4.

* * *

_**Correo de Zoe:**_

**Zoe:**-Deprimida,porque recibió una sola carta-.

_**Kumiko Levi:**_

_**Hanji: ¿te gusta levi?**_

**Zoe: **Pues me parece lindo.

* * *

_**Correo de Bertholdt:**_

_**-¿Por que eres tan callado? **_

**Bertholdt:** Me gusta el silencio al igual que Mikasa.

_**-¿Es cierto que te gusta Annie?**_

**Bertholdt: **Pues por su actitud.

_**Si la pregunta es afirmativa, ¿que se sientr saber que a Annie le gusta Armin?**_

**Bertholdt: **Celos.

* * *

**_Correo de Historia:_**

**_Gunter Dash:_**

**_Ehh Historia, ¿cuándo _****_es la boda con Ymir?_**

**Historia:**-Sonrojada-¿¡Q-QUE?!

* * *

**_Correo de Ymir:_**

**_Gunter Dash:_**

**_Ymir, ¿qué cosas le haces a Historia cuando están solitas? 7u7_**

**Ymir:** Hablamos entre nosotras.

**Roxana: **Bueno todos vayan a descansar y sigan dejando reviews!

**Todos: **CHAO!


End file.
